The Real You
by ObitoSama
Summary: A love story of my favourite ship in Fairy Tail, Gajeel x Lucy. It's actually my favourite because of Leoslady4ever's amazing stories of them. My senpai. :-)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! ok some people helped me with this story, i've been thinking about it for a while now. at first i planned it to be_  
_a one shot, but i can't. I don't know i just had this urge to continue it. XD anyway thanks a lot to my friend for helping me with _  
_this, she dosen't have an account here but thanks anyway ! T^T _

* * *

**_Hiro Mashima owns fairy tail and it's beauty!_**

* * *

CHAPTER 1- THE PUNISHMENT

The guild was as lively as alwyas, Plates being thrown all over the place, and mages were chatting about they're next and last quest. At the bar, as usual, Lucy sat drinking her favorite beverage.

"Wow Mira, this strawberry smoothie is just too good!" Lucy exclaimed and then went back to drinking the smoothie that Mira made for her.

Mira giggled a little and replied "You say that everyday Lucy!" She laughed and Lucy smiled and then bursted out laughing.

"I do don't I?" she continued laughing along with Mira. After a few moments of silent between the two, Lucy finally finished her smoothie and Mira took her glass.

It was getting late, and everyone were starting to leave. Some went back to their houses, while others to their dorms. Lucy still sat on the bar talking to Levy about the last book she read. Although Lucy didn't know the book, she found it quite interesting, and talking to Levy was one of her favorite things she liked doing.

"Shut up ice fucker.." Levy and Lucy both turned around at the sudden voice. Lucy already knew what is about to happen, she shook her head and let out a long sigh.

"You shut up fire pooping cunt!" Lucy had to giggle at gray's insult. As for Levy though, she was trying to calm the two down, but sadly she failed and got knocked out from the heat coming out of natsu's body.

Lucy gasped and ran towards Levy who was now lying on the floor. Lucy called her name a couple of times and after a few moments Levy opened her eyes who were spinning. Lucy sighed as a relief, but she was also a little angry at the two.

Lucy stood between the both of them with an angry expression on her face, she was quite used to Natsu's heat, so she didn't pass out.

"Are you both idiots? You could of gotten Levy hurt!" She yelled. Natsu and Gray both calmed down, and so the intense heat inside the room disappeared, and the coldness.

"Sorry.. " Gray said quietly. Nastsu was still kind of pissed at Gray, but he also felt bad for what could have happened to Levy.

"Sorry Levy" he too said and they both walked over to Levy who was now sitting on the floor.

"Oh it's ok you guy-" Levy was about to say, but got cut off.

"No it's not!" Lucy said loudly. "You shouldn't let them off the hook so easily, they'll never learn.." Lucy continued and looked over at the two with an evil smile spread across her face. They both flinched at Lucy's sudden behavior.

"Lucy what do you mean..? " Levy said with a confused expression on her face, matching the one Gray and Natsu had. Lucy felt bad for leaving the three like that and started talking.

"Anything you tell them to do, that will happen." Lucy said simply. Lucy looked at Natsu and Gray, she assumed they figured out what she meant, because she could feel they were both a little scared. but on the other hand, Levy, who was still a little dizzy from her fall eralier didn't understand.

"They need to pay for what they've done, and you shouldn't let them get away with it so easily, that is why you would order them to do something, anything, and that's what they'll do." Lucy smiled at Levy, who seemed to finally understand Lucy's meaning.

Lucy looked back at Natsu and Gray and smiled, the two just looked at Levy who was now thinking on about what she'll have them do.

After five minutes, Levy smiled at them and finally said "Ok! Let's play my favorite game! Hide and seek! " She continued smiling.

Lucy looked at Levy for a while to see if she was actually serious. But she didn't believe Levy was being sarcastic, and then she thought again, It's Levy she was talking to! What did she expect from someone as sweet as her. Lucy face palmed at her own stupidity.

Natsu on the other hand looked happier then ever, he loved games, _and _he didn't get a punishment. Gray also was relived, but he was also confused at the kind of punishment he was getting.

Lucy finally took herself together and giggled "Well, if that's your way of teaching them a lesson then it's fine with me" she smiled at her blue haired friend.

"Well, since we're only three, you should join us Lucy" Levy smiled and added "but it's still not enough, it's way more fun playing with more people.."

Lucy of course couldn't turn down Levy's request and nodded as a sign of agreement. "let's ask whoever is here, there are still a few people left here!" She helped Levy up and they both started walking towards different mages.

While walking Lucy turned her head back to Natsu and Gray and said "Go help us too!" she smiled at them both and turned back around. She could hear the two groan behind her, and she chuckled.

Lucy first walked to Mira, who seemed to be interested, very interested. "Of course I'll play! We used to play this game so many times when we were kids! " she clapped her hands together. "Right Elfman?" She looked at Elfman who was sitting beside her.

"Hide and Seek is manly!" He said loudly in his manly voice. Lucy giggled and nodded at the two, she turned around to find some more players.

Lucy kept walking "well we are six now, maybe even more if Levy found some who are interested.. or Natsu and Gray.. I'll find one more." Lucy looked around her and walked over to the first mage she spotted, he was sitting at the end of the guild hall and was reading a certain book, the same one that Levy gave him.

Lucy stood in front of the strong iron dragon slayer and was about to speak. But before she could say anything, he spoke.

"What is it you need bunny?" He said sounding a bit harsh. Lucy just rolled her eyes and sighed. She muttered something under her breath and began talking.

"we are playing hide and seek, and we need more players.." Lucy eyed the dragon slayer who was now looking at her. "I don't know what I was thinking coming to you.. But since I did your'e gonna play, now come." She continued.

Lucy turned around and began walking towards her friends. Mira and Elfman were now waiting patiently for the game to start. Beside them was Natsu and Lisanna clinging to him. and Gray was leaning against the bar trying to avoid Juvia.

"Ok then!" Lucy said as she stood in place, she knew that Gajeel wouldn't follow her, and so she didn't bother to turn around.

But to her surprise, Gajeel stood beside her, he had his arms crossed against his chest, and the same scary expression he always had. Lucy stared at the very attractive man beside her, he had his arms crossed, which really emphasized his strong muscles. It was something she didn't notice before, and she couldn't help but stare.

How could she not notice this sexy body this man had, it was just like Laxus's, a body that you just can't stop staring at. Lucy thought about how he never really speaks to anyone, and he always sits alone at the corner of the guild. She became sad for a moment, maybe she was being too mean to him just now. He did come though. Lucy's eyes drifted up to his face, he had the most sexy eyes, she wanted to-

"Lucy what are you thinking about so hard? " Natsu said and pushed Lucy's back. Lucy quickly shook her head "Oh nothing really, " she said quickly.

"Where is Levy?" Lucy asked when she finally took herself together, and looked around her. Before anyone could reply, Levy came back with two mages behind her.

"I couldn't find Jet or Droy, but I did find these two" Levy announced while smiling. Behind her were Cana and Laxus.

"Hide and seek..? " The very drunk card mage said trying to steady herself. "That is one good fuckin' game!" she yelled. "It's just like when me and Laxu-" Cana began but didn't mange to continue when Laxus's palm hit her lips.

Mira had to squeak at what Cana could have said. And murmured something to herself about beautiful blonde and brown haired babies.

"Let's start playing then!" Finally Lisanna said.

"Wait! " Cana began again when she finally managed to remove Laxus's hand away. "I have a suggestion!" Cana continued, having trouble to stand properly again.

They all looked at Cana waiting for her to speak.

"The first one to be found.." She stopped for a moment and a small hiccup was heard. "Will have to take of all of his clothes!" Cana started laughing at the shocked faces of everyone.

Everyone gasped. And the mages, who a moment ago faces were bored and annoyed, changed into very determined ones. Mirajane didn't seem to really mind Cana's suggestion, just like Laxus. and Elfman was getting even more excited.

Natsu of course wasn't planning on loosing, same for Lisanna and Gray. Juvia was a little excited on seeing her beloved Gray-sama naked, but also a little frightened of having to get naked herself. Levy was not liking the idea at all, same as Lucy.

"No!" Lucy yelled and shook her head multiple times. "Come on Luce! It's more fun now! " Natsu grinned.

"But.." Lucy started, she was afraid of loosing, she didn't have much luck in those kind of games. But everyone else seemed to love Cana's idea. Lucy sighed heavily and mumbled an okay.

"K, i'll be the seeker then" A sudden voice was heard. And they all turned their heads to Laxus.

"Ok! " Mirajane said. "Let's get this game started!" she continued and smiled at the very determined faces of her guild mates.

* * *

Lol this is it. xD pls let me know what you think ! :D Thanks a lot !


	2. Chapter 2

_HEELLLO, how are you? sorry for the very late update, anyway thanks so much for those who have read the chapter! :D _  
_I love you all so much! Thanks for the reviewss! :3__  
Enjoy this chapter ;) hddcheodheorco._

* * *

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail ^^ **

* * *

CHAPTER 2 - HIDE AND SEEK

"10..9..8..7.." The numbers slowly were heard, echoing in the quiet dark guild.

Everyone were hiding, only quiet whispers were heard from the guild members. Actually, not everyone were hiding. A certain celesital mage was panicking, she couldn't find a spot. All of them were taken, there were only small spots left who weren't even for hiding, or others that she couldn't fit into.

"4...3..." Lucy freaked out, no way she was getting naked, not today anyway, AND NOT INFRONT OF HER FRIENDS! Gah Cana and her ideas...  
Lucy started running as quick as possible, checking to see if there was any where left she could hide in.  
She ran so fast she didn't even notice that there was a chair lying on the floor, her leg got caught and she started falling.

Lucy gasped and closed her eyes.

* * *

Gajeel was sitting comfortably in the hiding place he found, it wasn't the best but at least it was far away and unpredictable.  
He was reading a book Levy gave him earlier that day, with a small flashlight he had for emergencies and such.  
He didn't think he'll get so into that book, he isn't really the type that likes reading unlike Levy or her best friend Bunny girl.

He sighed and got back to his book, trying to find the line he was at. And slowly his mind was lost in the battle with the two swordsmen.  
Gajeel wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings, except from looking up a few times. Laxus had stopped counting and started  
looking for the first one he could find.

Gajeel checked once again and heard a quiet noise beside him, quiet but loud enough for Laxus to hear, and so Laxus began walking toward Gajeel's hiding place.  
"Fuck.." Gajeel cursed. He closed his book and began searching for a different hiding place. But suddenly heard a grunt from beside him.

Gajeel looked closely and although it was hard to see anything, he still recognized the figure lying on the floor beside him, Lucy. "What the hell are you doing, Bunny?" He whispered.  
Lucy panicked at the sudden voice and then sighed in relief, she looked around her. She knew that voice, and of course only one person calls her by that nickname. "Gajeel! Please help me!" She said quickly almost too loud.

Gajeel groaned, he didn't want to help her, but he wasn't going to leave her there either.  
He looked to see if Laxus was anywhere near them, but he was checking a different place now. Ok there's still some time.  
Gajeel released Lucy's leg from the chair slowly, and helped her up. She must have hit her head because she was barely able to stand.

"Easy there.."

Gajeel helped her steady herself and they started walking another direction, Gajeel could notice that Lucy was awkwardly walking beside him.  
"Hey" He said looking at her.

"Hm?" She looked at him.

"Don't you think we should go different directions?"

"Yeah, maybe we should." Lucy agreed but in her heart she kind of wanted to stay with him a little longer.

* * *

The game was over quickly, the first one to be found was Gray, and after that no one really cared if they were found.

"That's boring!" Natsu yelled. "I bet stripper here dosen't really mind taking his clothes off, he's probably enjoying this!"  
"Shut up flame brain!" Gray yelled at Natsu. "It's all your fault! You purposely made me use my magic! Asshole..." Gray wanted to fight him but Cana  
pulled him to where everyone were now fighting over who had the best hiding place.

"Ok! Gray is ready!" She laughed and Gray just stood there. "Come on! Be a man!" Elfman said with his fist in the air.

"Do i really have to?" Gray said crossing his arms against his chest.

Juvia was looking too, worried but also excited "Juvia really wants to see Gray-sama naked, but Juvia is scared that other girls will fall in love with his body and become her love rivals, like Lucy." She said looking around her.

Knowing he didn't have a choice, Gray began removing his clothes. First his shirt, and on.

The males at the guild weren't interested, some went home and others sat together and talked.

Lucy was interested like the other girls, but the thought about her friendship with Gray being different if she saw him naked made her  
sad, she didn't want that. She took her bag and left the guild.

* * *

Lucy made it home quickly, she laid her bag on her bed and made her way to the bathroom. She made herslef a bath and took her clothes  
off, then lying inside. She sighed at the feeling of the hot water touching her body.

Today was fun, she thought, Levy's idea wasn't bad. But then Cana's idea... The thought about drunk Cana made her giggle. If it wasn't  
for him i would be the one naked at the guild now. The thought made her shiver. Gajeel was so nice, he could have left her there and just  
go, but instead he helped her. That thought made her smile.

She always thought he was kind of... Scary. When he agreed to play with everyone she was a little shocked, she didn't think he will.  
But he did join, and not only that he saved her from being found. He was completely different from what she thought of him, completely.

She got out of the bathroom with a towel around her, and another one holding her wet hair. On her way to her bedroom she started drying  
it with the towel. "Sure is lonely now.." She said to herself, stopping near her bed. "Since Natsu started dating Lisanna.." She sighed and got  
dressed. Then she jumped to bed and fell asleep.

**(Time Skip)**

"Hey! Mira!" Lucy said walking over to the barmaid. "Hello Lucy! Anything to drink?" Mirajane smiled.  
"No, not today, I already had something before getting here." Lucy replied "Do you by any chance know where Gajeel is? I've been looking for him for a while now.." She continued.  
"Gajeel?" Mira looked suprised. "He usually comes at around 3." She said.

"Oh then i'll wait here, thanks!" Lucy said and walked away.

She didn't mind waiting an hour, time goes quickly when she's at the guild.

But it wasn't like that at all, it's been only 10 minutes yet it felt like 2 hours! Waiting for someone never felt so long before.

Gajeel entered the guild at 3 and went straight to the bar, he looked a little angry. More like very angry.  
Lucy hesitated if she should go and talk to him even though he looked like he didn't want to talk today. In the end she decided to do so.  
"Gajeel?" Lucy said tapping on his shoulder. He turned around right away, and then turned back to drinking his beer. "Yes? Bunny?" His answer was harsh, it annoyed her.

"Well I just wanted to thank you for yesterday," Lucy said with her hands under her chest, not trying to hide how irritated she was. "I don't know happened to you before you came here, but you should try being nice!" She looked away when she was done.

Gajeel turned to look at Lucy again, shocked. It was the first time that someone who isn't Salamander actually tried to talk to him when he was pissed about something, he thought Bunny Girl left the moment she saw his face.

Gajeel was so surprised he didn't even notice that he was staring at her for the last two minutes.

"Wha-What is it?" Lucy tried to stay calm but being stared at was really uncomfortable! Her cheeks were already red.

Gajeel blinked a few times, realising that he was staring at Bunny all this time. "Oh, sorry I was lost in thoughts..." Gajeel said running his hand through his long spiky hair.

Thoughts? What kind of thoughts?! Lucy wasn't calming down. Relax, she kept saying to herself, it wasn't like he was thinking anything about you, I should stop reading so much Shoujo, she thought.

"Sorry for being... Rude." Gajeel said.

Lucy was surprised, she wasn't expecting an apology, but she didn't say anything.

"It's nothing really, sorry for yelling..." She said, staring awkwardly at the seat beside Gajeel. "So what happened? If it's okay to ask." She said.

"Well," Gajeel turned his back to Lucy, without thinking she sat next to him. "It's just this book I finished reading, the ending really pissed me off y'know?" Gajeel said holding his beer tightly.

_What?_

"I mean how can that damn Sebastian guy win? Since when does the bad guy win?" Gajeel said angrily.

_That's all?!_

Lucy tried to hold it in, but he kept going and she couldn't anymore. She burst out laughing.

"I was waiting fo-" Gajeel, hearing the very familiar laugh that he hears everyday, looked over to Lucy, she was laughing so hard that tears began falling from her eyes. She looked amazing.

"What are you laughing at?" Gajeel said, trying to sound annoyed, he didn't know why but he wasn't annoyed at all. Even though she just laughed at him.

Lucy, calming down, barely said "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to laugh... I just wasn't expecting that to be the reaso-" she couldn't finish her sentence and began laughing again.

Gajeel took a sip from his beer, and then he too, started laughing along with Lucy. She noticed and looked at him.

She knew her eyes were wide, and knew that she was staring, but she didn't care at the moment. She never saw Gajeel like this, she never saw him laughing like this. His big smile was beautiful in her eyes.

Gajeel slowly calmed down and Lucy quickly looked away.

I'm not gonna let this be the last time I see his smile. She thought determinately.

* * *

**Wow, lol I'm bad at doing Juvia, sorry. XD Well hoped you enjoyed reading. Please review! I want to know what you think:) Again I'm terribly sorry for the late update! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! c: Well, sorry for this very late update... Shiz. Happy New Year! xD

* * *

**HIRO MASHIMA THE MAN OWNS FT! Though i wanna kill him atm bc chapter 414.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3 - IN HER HEAD

"Get it?! Because he's fat?!" Natsu was laughing so hard at his own joke, waiting for Lucy to laugh too. But she wasn't laughing...?

Lucy, Natsu and Happy went on a quest. It's been a while and Lucy needed to pay her rent quickly so Natsu and Happy agreed to come even though they had other plans, involving fish. But it wasn't fun at all! Lucy was spacing out the whole time and it was starting to get on his nerves so Natsu decided to do something about it.

Natsu had to call her name a few times but in the end Lucy heard him.

"Yes?!" Lucy said suddenly almost too loud "What?!"

"What?!" Natsu said irritately. "You've been thinking about something these whole two days... it wasn't fun at all Lucy!" Natsu said a little loud, pouting.

"She lllikes somebody" Happy teased.

"Is that true?" Natsu asked somewhat angry.

"What?! Of course not! It's nothing, I can't even remember what i was thinking about." Lucy said defensively.

"Okay.. Whatever!" Natsu said forgetting all about it "Let's head to the guild!"

"Oh, you two go i'll catch up with you later.. I need to take a shower." She said and walked a different direction back to her house.

"See you there Luce!"

* * *

"Dammit!" Lucy yelled frustrately, shutting the door behind her.

_What's wrong with me? I can't stop thinking about him, and his stupid smile! Actually it's a very cute smile but- Oh what the hell Lucy?!_

After that day at the guild, Gajeel's laughing expression was always popping up in her head and Lucy couldn't get it to go away. There wasn't a day that passed without him in her mind, she couldn't even concentrate on writing because of it.

She thought going on a quest would distract her, it didn't help at all.

After she took a long shower, she put on black shorts, a blue tank top, her boots and she headed out to the guild. Maybe talking to her friends will be good.

* * *

"What's wrong Lucy?" Mirajane asked noticing the blonde's bad mood. She was sitting with her head resting on the bar.

Lucy glanced up, looking right and left to see if anyone was listening before she spills everything to Mira.

The takeover mage was getting excited, she loved secrets.

"Well..." Lucy began "There's a person, he's been in my head the past few days and it's driving me nuts... I can't have one single day without him there in my head."

This small amount of information wasn't enough for her, so Mira asked for more. "Hmmm... And who that person might be?"

"..."

"Come on Lucy, You know you can trust me." She smiled innocently, waiting.

Lucy knew very well how the demon should never be trusted but she was at her limit, she had to tell someone who was it that's been in her constantly appearing in her head and not letting her do anything. And Mirajane was a close friend so...

_Oh to hell with it!_

"Gajeel, it's Gajeel!" She finally said, more like whispered.

"... What about me?" a sudden voice was heard behind her, Lucy turned around to make sure that the voice she just heard was indeed his. And it certainly was.

She didn't know he was coming back today, she heard he's away on a quest with Lily and she was really surprised.

"Ga-Gajeel! Erm..." Lucy looked back over to Mirajane, panicking, and blushing.

Mirajane was shocked for a second, and after she smirked, then she whispered "we're not done here" and went to serve others.

_She's not gonna help me!?_

Lucy turned back to Gajeel who was really confused.

She stopped for a second, to look at him, it has been a while after all. It has been a week since they saw eachother.

There he was, the one who's been in her thoughts is finally standing before her. He looked different from the man with the laughing expression in her thoughts, he had a pretty serious look on him. His arms were crossed, it was the way he usually stood but everytime she couldn't not look at his strong muscles. Wow, did she really. . . miss him? She didn't know why but a small giggle escaped her mouth, maybe she did.

"Laughing at me again? Huh?" Gajeel smirked. "You may not be scared of me but i'm pretty dangerous. You should be a little careful."

Lucy tilted her head. "You don't seem dangerous at all," she smiled "you're a very nice person, Gajeel."

Gajeel blused of embarrassment, this girl kept surprising him over and over again.

He returned the smirk to his face and said "You just don't know me, Bunny girl."

Was he proposing something? Lucy thought. Like maybe... They could... "I... would like to know you better..." She finally said.

Gajeel was staring at her, surprised.

Lucy saw Gajeel's suprised face and then quickly said "I meant like... we could uh..." _Oh no!_ _this is so embarassing! _She lowered her head.

Gajeel chuckled "you don't need to know me." He simply said, he sounded a little harsh to Lucy, and she flinched.

Lucy wasn't expecting that reply, she thought her and Gajeel have become pretty close, was she just imagining things? She looked up at Gajeel again, trying to hide that she was a little hurt. Lucy faked a smile and said "Oh, sorry it was rude of me to just... Sorry." She got up from her chair.

Gajeel could sense that she wasn't very happy anymore, he also knew her smile, and could see this was a fake one. He didn't understand, did he say something wrong? _Damn. _

"Anyway, " She said, wearing her jacket, "I need to go, i'm very tired, I haven't had a good sleep for a while.." Lucy took her bag and started walking towards the guild's doors.

"Bye, see ya tomorrow.." She faked another smile and went out.

Gajeel just stood there dumbfounded, trying to figure out what just happened that made her mood change so quickly.

* * *

_Stupid Lucy, why did you leave, why did the change in his voice hurt me that bad? And this feeling I have when i'm next to him, it's driving me crazy. Why can't i talk to him like i talk to my other friends at the guild, I don't understand this at all! _

Lucy, not knowing what to think anymore, threw her bag to some corner in her room and without taking her boots off, she got into bed.

* * *

**sO SORRY FOR THIS SHORT CHAPTER BUT AFTER THIS I'LL BE WORKING ON THE NEW CHAPTER AND IT'LL BE UP REAL QUICK AND IT'LL BE LONGER I PROMISE I'VE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY THIS WEEK HAVEN'T HAD TIME AT ALL BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE ALREADY. Sorry guys. ;-;**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I hope you enojoy this chapter. (-:

* * *

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. **

* * *

CHAPTER 4 - THAT WOMAN...

What just happened, was I a bit too harsh just now? What exactly came over me... Shit, I hope she's okay, I gotta learn to control myself. Bunny Girl was just trying to be nice, I keep pushing people away don't I? I bet she's scared now and won't approach me a second time. Oh well, I guess it's for the best. Is it?

"Hm? Trouble in paradise?" I snapped out of my own thoughts at the sudden voice from behind me.

Wait what? Trouble in paradise? Don't tell me...

"...Huh?" I finally turned around and there she was infront of me, the Demon. She was smirking but also, she seemed a little pissed.

Damn, what did _she_ want? I had no time to deal with her now, i'm still trying to figure out what made Bunny Girl so upset. Also what did she mean by paradise? Was she listening to our conversation just now? Damn, that Demon. Even so what paradise was she refering too? Today is a really confusing day. I hope it gets better.

Mirajane took a seat and did some weird wave i haven't seen before with her hand. But i wasn't dumb, I realized she was hinting me to sit next to her, but why would I? I don't even want to know what she wants to talk to me about _this_ time, that time when she tried to hook me and the Bookworm up, she wouldn't leave my sight! Since then i've been kind of avoiding getting into conversations with her, just thinking what she'll try to do makes me feel weird.

I was gonna tell her to give it up, but she gave me the Demon's glare and i just sat down immediately. Anyone would have done so if they were in my shoes. She was just too damn scary. Dammit.

I made myself comfortable, and then i turned my gaze to her, waiting for her to say whatever it was that she wanted to tell me. Although I rather not know.

The Demon cleared her throat before she began, "Gajeel, I know you have a thing for Lucy, and yes, i can only imagine how cute your little babies will be, bu-"

_Huh...?_

"What the hell?!" I snapped. I was not expecting this, not at all. The Demon was insane, I should have anticipated this kind of conversation. I thought i've learned my lesson but she was too good. Yeah, this day wasn't getting any better.

"Oi, I don't know what's in that head of yours, but I don't have anything for Lucy, we just started talking, that's all. So you should just stop with your crazy matchmaking shit because it ain't gonna work this time either." It felt good letting it all out.

The Demon just looked at me, and then began laughing. Her laugh was like those evil villains' laugh in the movies.

Scared the shit out of me.

"I'm out of her-" I began but was cut off, she said "You just haven't realized it yet, Gajeel." Realized what? "Good Luck! She's... Really one of a kind!" Mirajane giggled. I didn't bother to ask and went out.

* * *

I was already far from the guild, and I passed by what I assumed was Bunny Girl's house, I thought so cause I can always smell Salamander from here and i've heard someone at the guild mentioning she lived somewhere around this area.

Maybe I should apologize for earlier if i'm already here, I still feel kind of bad for making her upset. I didn't mean to sound so cruel.

About a minute after I rang the door bell, she finally decided to open it. The door opened slowly and she was standing there. First I was shocked, but then, I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped my mouth the second I saw her.

Lucy stood there, her hair was messy as hell, her shirt almost falling off and her skirt was... pulled a little too high up. Damn, she looked really sexy.

She blinked a few times "Eh?! Gajeel? what are you doing here? I was sure it was Natsu! Then again, why would Natsu knock..?" It took her a few seconds or a minute to realize what she was wearing. I could tell by the way she's looking at me right now. Big brown eyes staring at me with shock.

She gasped, loudly, which made me laugh again. She quickly hid behind the door, popping her head out.

"Gajeel! You.. you jerk, why didn't you say anything you... pervert!" You could tell her face was blushing like crazy while she was yelling at me, which made me laugh even harder. She got pissed when I laughed and started waving her hand in my face, probably trying to hit me.

I grabbed her arm and she jumped "Wh..what are you...?" her reaction was amusing which made me want to know what reaction will she make next if I...

Not letting her arm go, I allowed myself to enter her house. I never came here before, it wasn't different than what I imagined though. While I was admiring her house, I noticed she was struggling to get loose "Ga-Gajeel please.. let go.." She whispered, I could tell there was fear in her voice. I felt that I should stop but I really was curious.

I closed the door behind us gently, not saying a word.

* * *

Gajeel closed the door slowly, my heart was pounding so fast, I could feel it coming out of my chest. I tried to get out of his hold but his grip was too strong. To be honest I wasn't at all scared, I actually... wanted to see what he'll do next...? I shook my head, shocked of my own thoughts. All I want is to get out of his grip and change these clothes quickly! Yes that's all. Is he going to let me go?! I decided to wait.

And when Gajeel pushed me against the wall, that's when I started to really freak out.

"Ga-" I was about to yell but was dumbstruck when I looked up, I couldn't speak.

He was staring down at me, his eyes were dark and... so... I couldn't stop staring back, what was it that made me not want to look away... I dont know. My heart was pounding even faster now. I gulped and finally managed to look away. What is this strange feeling that's making me so flustered...?

His loud chuckle made me lose my thoughts and I turned my head back to look at him. He was now holding his stomache laughing.

"H-huh? What's so funny..?" I asked, the feeling I had earlier disappearing. And I was starting to get pissed.

Gajeel stopped laughing and looked at me "You are" he simply said. _Me?_ That's... Was he maybe teasing me just now?

I clenched my fists and stared at him, not hiding the fact that I was pissed off. "Do you enjoy embarassing people or something?" I said trying to sound as harsh and mean as I can, he's not the only one who can do that! "You're the worst! No wonder everyone at the guild tries to avoid you-" My eyes widened at my own words.

The house was suddenly very silent, and Gajeel chuckled.

Gajeel smiled down at me, it was a different smile, his eyes were... I went too far...!

"Gajeel I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to... I wasn't thinking..." I said quickly. "Relax Bunny Girl. I'm sorry I made you upset again, I just came to say sorry for earlier at the guild." He said.

"Anyway, I'll leave now." He opened the door. "See ya" he left.

"..."

Without thinking I opened the door again "Gajeel! I'm sorry, don't leave like that!" I had to yell because he was already far from the house. I was still standing next to the door and decided to go after him. Gajeel heard me and turned around, so I called him again. Suddenly people started staring at me, I knew I was yelling but it felt like they were lauhghing at me...? I was going to call him again but he suddenly started walking really fast towards me.

I was suprised because I didn't think he would come but as he got closer I smiled "I'm really so-" I gasped as Gajeel pulled me by the arm back to my house. "Gajeel?!" I said as he closed the door behind us once again. "...Just put some clothes on." He said.

I stood there for almost a minute, dumbstruck and unable to move. I went out like this, wearing almost nothing, now I understand why people were staring. Also I'm standing now infront of Gajeel, wearing almost nothing.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" I screamed and started running to my room. I could hear Gajeel cracking up again from behind me, I was relieved to hear his laughter but it also made me feel even more embarassed than I already was and I put both my hands on my face out of embarassment.

After I changed into something less revealing, I went back to the living room where Gajeel was sitting on the sofa. I couldn't help it and I grinned when I saw him, I was sure he'd leave by the time I finished getting dressed but he didn't seem to move when he saw me.

"Want to drink something?" I suggested, standing near him.

"Coffee I guess, thanks." He replied. He didn't look at me though.

Without thinking too much into it, I made my way to the kitchen and started preparing his coffee. And suddenly I felt movement from behind me which made my heart race, _what is wrong with you Lucy. _I turned only my head to see Gajeel standing there. "I didn't tell you how I like it," He said and I stared at him confused. _How he liked it? What? _"My coffee." he said. "Oh right!" I laughed, "I didn't start yet so..."

I let him through by standing back and he stood at the same spot where I just stood at. I felt a little nervous, having him in my kitchen, in my house. _Hmm... _To think just the other day we were almost like complete strangers, I feel like we've became like... friends, no? But why am I feeling like it's... Not enough... I noticed I was staring at his back, his shoulders were big... Really big and strong. My eyes trailed down to his- "Oi," I raised my head quickly. "Y-yes?" I asked, he scared me.

"Where's the spoons?" He asked.

"Oh," I opened the drawer and took out a spoon "...Here" I was going to hand it to him but my hand shook and the spoon fell. "I... I'm sorry!" I was going to bent down but Gajeel did before me. "I'll get you a new one!" I tried to pull the spoon from him but he was grabbing it harder than I thought. I suddenly lost my balance and was about to fall backwards, I had to grab something so without a second thought I grabbed Gajeel by the shirt, which made Gajeel lose his balance and Gajeel fell backwards too. And I on top of him.

_Bang._

"Ow-" I said, but nothing seemed to hurt. I opened my eyes which I closed in the middle falling out of fear, and saw the red eyes I knew pretty well looking at me. I gasped. "Ga-Gajeel I'm so sorry! Oh no, what have I done!" I looked at him with worry, it looked like he fell on his head. Gajeel didn't reply, he closed his eyes. "G-Gajeel?" I could feel my voice cracking up. He still didn't reply. "Gajeel p-please answer me..." I whispered, tears were already trickling down. Is he...? No way...!

Suddenly he chuckled. "Eh?" I looked at him dumbfounded. I can't believe it! I was tricked again! Damn him!

I wiped the tears from my eyes aggresively and I hit his shoulder. "Ow!" He said loudly. I panicked "Sorry! I forgot you fell!" I apologized.

"You really do believe everything I do or say, don't ya?" Gajeel said laughing.

"You mean that was also a lie?" I asked, pissed off.

He noticed I was pissed off "Yeah," He smirked "It was."

"You're so mean..." I sighed.

Gajeel chuckled, "Forget that, don't you think you should get off already?" He said smirking. "Or is it comfortable on top of me...?"

"Wha-" I gasped when I realized the position we were. Gajeel was laying on his back, and I was sitting on top of him. My face turned the deepest shade of red as I looked at Gajeel with shock. I was afraid to get off, I didn't want to... How do I get off!?

"H-how do I get off?" I asked, I didn't want to sit on him any longer...!

I could see Gajeel's eyes widening, I was confused but I didn't bother thinking now.

Suddenly I felt his hands on my waist, my heart was pounding fast again. Why is he... I'm so nervous... Why am I so nervous? He's just touching my waist. Just touching my waist. I gulped. "Ga-Gajeel.. Why are you..." I whispered, afraid to speak so my voice doesn't sound weird.

"Stop moving so much! You wanted help didn't you?" Gajeel groaned.

I didn't realise that I was moving so much. "I'm s-sorry." I've been stuttering too much lately.

Gajeel tightened his grip on my waist, which made my heart pound again, and he somehow lifted me from him, putting me on the floor beside him. I blushed.

"Sorry..." I said as Gajeel sat up on the floor.

"Don't be Bunny Girl," He smirked. "I enjoyed it.." He said.

I was blushing harder now. "Pervert!" Gajeel chuckled.

"Well Bunny, I think it's about time I head out." Gajeel said looking at the clock on my wall. I looked too and was suprised to see it was already this late.

"What about the coffee?" I asked.

Gajeel stood up, "Another time." He said. My heart skipped a beat.

"N-next time, yeah." I grinned. _NEXT TIME!_

* * *

I closed the door of her house behind me and took a deep breath.

_Seriously, that woman._

* * *

**TADAHHHH! Ahhh this chapter was so fun to write :) Hope you liked! Please leave a review it helps me a lot and I love your reviews (-:**


End file.
